Spread of Change
by AnarchistNeko
Summary: Jaunes a regular bounty hunter...kill some people and get paid. That changes when he decided to accept a contract that can very well change his life, as well as those around him, but how much? (i suck at summaries) takes place before Beacon, also Badass jaune. I DO NOT OWN RWBY, that belongs to Roosterteeth.
1. Whats a vacation? Chapter 1

**I do not own Ruby, this is also my first fanfic so thats a thing. Anyway enjoy, let me know what you think. Im accepting beta readers, PM for details.**

First person perspective

Bullets, blood, gang wars, and a lot of screaming. Yep just another typical afternoon for a hunter...well one that doesn't hunt Grimm.

"Hey Angela, where's the boss?" I say, wanting to end this quickly. After all, i get a vacation after this is over.

"The back of the warehouse, he has his own room. Jaune, be careful, there could be traps." Angela responds, she's helped me alot, usually tagging on missions through com to keep me notified of plans and such. If only she were as useful during her off hours.

"That makes things a bit more difficult, and its Myth during missions remember" I respond, i sigh shortly afterwards, it's a load bullshit that the main target always hide behind his goons.

I dodge another couple of bullets that were sent my way thanks to everyone being armed with Uzis, it was meant to be a simple job, need to make my way to the back.

3rd person perspective

Jaune takes out akimbo desert eagles, decorated with a lovely black and gold rose pattern, and starts unloading rounds into the crowd of Mafia members. One by one each member receives a bullet in the head. The bounty hunter advances trying to get to the back of the warehouse. He moves from cover and starts running to the back. A explosion send him flying a good 10 feet from the doorway.

"Well then, that was a thing" He says as he climbs up and moves the debris off him.  
The door was also blasted away leaving a opening. The bounty hunter proceeds to walk to the door. Little did he know that as every movie ever made, traps are in play. As he walks in, he is met with 10 mafia members all pointing their weapons at the hunter.

"It's a good thing i keep some goons in here" The kingpin says, from looks alone you know this guy is dangerous judging from his outfit and a look that could kill. Wearing only a formal business suit and some Aviator glasses.

"Well…...is it too late to say sorry?" Jaune says, looking around for a way out. His search doesn't go well as he finally sees that there are no exits and the windows are too high up to reach.

"Son….you killed some of my best men, broke into my warehouse, and destroyed most of my drugs, you tell me." He says with some venom in his voice. After all he had a right to be pissed.

"To be fair, you men did shoot first, i just followed the enemies, its video game logic." Jaune says smugly with a shrug. After all, he never really takes his job seriously, unless he absolutely had to.

"Kid….that is by far the stupidest reason to get the whole Mafia out for your head….." Kingpin says with a sigh and his head shaking from side to side.

"Well as much as i would love to keep chatting, i was promised a vacation starting this night….as well as a date" Jaune says with a look that screams "I'm getting laid tonight".

"To bad for you kid…..looks like you won't mak-"

A single sniper round is shot through his head,leaving him with a half of his face,while his other half is blasted on a near wall,leaving the occupants of the room confused. The goons start running to cover in fear of where the bullet came from. They start to fire randomly. Jaune ducks and tries to make his way to the exit, unfortunately for him he never thought much of the goons. Bad decision as he is shot through his right upper thigh and his lower back. Now in pain he starts limping away into the extraction point…..but not before blasting the chest of the one who did this to him. Happy with the short but very good revenge, he limps his way back to his ride back, which happens to be a bullhead this time around.

XXX

First person perspective

"I think that went rather smoothly" I say as i fall backwards onto my nice comfy bed. I missed this, now i can just sit back and relax. I finished patching up my wounds on the way back, thankfully it's nothing life threatening

"Yea thanks to me, honestly don't you ever do anything without my help. I mean, you got shot thanks to you not paying attention. You would be dead if i hadn't planned ahead. Setting up a sniper rifle takes time you know?" Honestly she brags about everything she can brag about, hurts my ears from time to time.

"Hey take that back, thanks to me we actually get paid for the jobs we do, after all you're not up in the frontline like i am." I look over to Angela, after i found her and helped her back onto her feet, She promised to stick with me during missions and such, however when it comes to stealth…..she's not your person to go to. So i have her as a last resort, she is good at getting information.

"Yea i suppose, might as well start our vacation soon before something else pops up" She says as the computer in our small apartment starts blinking.

"You were saying?" I look over at her, with a grin on my face. She just stares at me, like she's dead inside. Well might as well get this over with, after all, what's one more mission. I have no problem with is, as long as i get paid that is.

"Well then Myth, you gonna answer?" She says smugly, damn me and my stupid naming choices.

"whatever, make yourself useful and trace the call in case we need to bail." I say as i walk over to the computer, it's nothing fancy and i don't like buying expensive equipment. Basically we use a potato computer. " Hello? You have reached the one and only Myth hunter, how may this wonderful piece of art help you today?" I say smugly.

"Kid drop the act, i just got a contract that's too good to pass up for you. I also have to pay you for your recent…..activities" Says the man on the other side, i've done business with this guy before. Junior was his name? I don't keep track of my contractors.

"The usual place? also how are the twins….still single?" I ask knowing just what to say to get a good reaction

"You lay your hands on them and i will torture you myself." He says, with a good amount of bloodlust coming from the other side of the line.

"Love ya to Junior, i'm on my way." I respond with a playful tone. I look over to Angela. "Well i'm gonna go have a drink or two."

"Have fun, but don't start any fights please, we barely have enough to cover property damage." She says, her voice filled with sass.

XXX

Third person perspective

At Junior's bar. Jaunes senses are filled with the smell of alcohol, his ears widen at the sound of dubstep music, he sees everyone partying. He walks over to the bar and leans on it, waving over a barkeeper. He places his usual order, a hard Ursa killer along with some limes, and calls for Junior.

"Hey kid, heres your order, and the lien i owe you" Junior says as he places down the drink and limes, along with a fat envelope.

Jaune opens the envelope, counting the lien, easily passing the 30,000 mark. Good for him that he actually got his pay this time around. Most people either tried to kill him after his job or just outright ran. He never gave chase, as it was either suicide or not worth it.

"So Junior…..about this job, you know i'm stepping down for a break right?" Jaune says as he packs away the envelope in his backpack. His whole outfit isn't anything impressive, a dark hoodie, black cargo pants, dark red combat boots, along with a red and black backpack.

"Yea but this is too good, its a Vip mission, and it pays 600,0000,000 lien if done by the due date." Junior says, while cleaning a glass that was left by a previous customer. Jaune's eyes widen upon hearing the pay, he could very well be rich and retire for good with that amount of money...however it seems too good to be true.

"You know i'm no good at defending a target, and the price may be high, whoever gave this must be very desperate." I say as i down the drink, and then suck on a lime. Junior is not impressed, however he pulls out a file and hands it to Jaune.

"Lucky for you the mission is to get rid of the Vip. The catch however is that…..well the Vip is in the world's strongest bunker built from the Great War." Junior sighs after saying that piece of information, even he knew what a suicide job looks like.

"Good, I was looking for a challenge, and with that pay it may just be worth dying for." Jaune says with a stupid smile on his face, after all, he hates it when his task is too easy. He opens the file, looking at its contents. A blueprint of the bunker, the shifts of the guards, and the best possible entrances were already marked. Whoever gave this job must really want someone removed. However what Jaune didn't expect was the target to be Jacque Schnee, the leader in the dust market, but what surprised him the most was who made the contract in the first place. To think that this man was betrayed by his own daughter, it made him giddy. After all Jaune despised the Schnee for their unjustified laws against Faunes…...that and the fact that it was Jacques fault that he had to resort to bounty hunter work to survive. This was gonna be his best kill yet.

"I'm in, here's my scroll number, hand it to Winter Schnee and have her contact me. Ill speak to her about the details." And with that Jaune left with a happy pocket and a itchy trigger finger.

 **Cliffhanger Ha. Uploads will be random due to me not having much time to actually write a decent chapter. As such a short chapter to start with. Again i do not own RWBY. I also work on a phone due to me being to broke to use a computer so im sorry for any problems or anything.**


	2. Unexpected partnership

**Hello all, sorry for the late update, but as i said before, irregular updates. That and i just couldn't get this chapter to go straight from my head. My brain fcked with me for a while until i managed to scrunch this together…...hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Rwby or Warframe (mentioned and inspired) they belong to other people. Sadly this is still being written on a phone which also explains the short chapters. Inspired by Nidus and the infection from warframe**

Well things couldn't have gone better, here I am hiding, in plain sight. You would think that for a secret bunker, the security would check their staff. Now all i have to do is get to Jacques and finish the contract. However, my gut tells me somethings off, and my gut hasn't led me wrong yet.

"Hey, I got some info for President Schnee, where is he located?" I ask the main chief of security. I'm in a commander uniform, i had one lying around from some missions i did. Infiltrating is not as hard as you think, you just have to play it smart.

"Sir, he's in the emergency room, apparently something has him in edge, i'll deliver the info, you do not have admission to enter." He says, almost as if he was suspicious of me.

"Tell him someone's out for his head, they are orders from high rank. He should stay alone until we contain the situation" I answer back, hoping to whatever gods that exist, that he wouldn't see through my acting. I did cause a commotion on entering so what I said was true.

"Understood, you're dismissed." He says, apparently he bought it, good for me.

When he wasn't looking I sneaked into the main control room. Luckily for me, someone decided to leave it all out in the open. Talk about bad security. I start downloading some files I thought might be useful, until I stumbled across a very suspicious folder. Now as a man that does things for money, this folder had to be worth something. It was labeled 'Nidus'. I opened it up, and i couldn't believe what I was reading. He was trying to control grimm by imbuing them with dust and containment collars, but what stood out was what he had in some containers. It was a mixture of slime and fog, stirring as if it was alive. The files were done, time for my leave. I left unnoticed, making my way to the VIP room.

" **Weakness"** I heard something dark and felt a wave of emptiness. Whatever it was, it doesn't seem nice. At first I wanted to pretend I was finally going crazy, hearing voices and such. However, I stumbled upon a slightly opened metal door, it had vines and weird mushroom like strings of slime coming out of it.

" **Closer…..come closer"** it said, in some unknown tongue, I didn't know why, but I understood it. My curiosity got the best of me, I went to investigate. The doors slid open easily, it's as if it wanted appropriate response is to leave and hope it doesn't come to you. I Instead crept inside the room, I saw what was in the file, right before my eyes. It was a weird chair, it had some sort of claw/claws above it, almost as if it was meant for torture. Around the room was a aquarium, nothing in it but redish orange water, the thing must have contaminated it. Mushrooms and strands of weird vegetation surrounded the chair, the whole room was like this.

" **Please…..help me grow…..master, sit"**

It said to me, I was unsure, but for some reason, I felt welcomed, I didn't feel scared. I felt some sort of pity for the creature, either I was mind controlled, or I simply didn't care. But I sat down, got comfortable and a hud came appeared, it read one option. By gods i'm going to regret this, but whatever it was, it was tempting. I had my hand ready to hit the start button, but I couldn't press it, I couldn't bring myself to it.

" **Master, you want power, i can give you power, take control, spread and conquer, that is what you wish. Or protect and defend, whatever master chooses, I shall obey."** I don't trust this...thing, but for some reason, power, like any other thing, was so tempting. I pressed the button.

" **Master….together as one….we shall grow strong"** Whatever else the thing said, I couldn't hear, all I felt was emptiness, despair, something wrapped around my arms and legs, containing me.

The claw stabbed into my throat, It injected me with whatever was in the aquarium. I felt weak, but i started to hear differently, my vision changed to an all red highlight. I could sense every movement made, from the vegetation, to all the guards around the bunker. I felt my skin stretch out, my shoulders expanded outwards, showing off muscle and skin tissue, the same mutation happened to my lower legs.

" **Now master, we are weak, we must grow"** I could understand it, but I couldn't speak back, I didn't know how. As if it read my mind, it responded.

" **Don't worry master….you can communicate through your mind, and speak to me in your language"** it responded, no longer did it speak in weird growls and hisses like before, but it spoke in clear english.

"How do we grow…..and your name?" I said, trying to calm my nerves. I knew I would regret this.

" **We spread, we are a disease, you are the infected, you grow stronger, the more you infect, as for a name, you may call me Eximus"** a weird name, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I chose this, gotta live with it now.

"So Eximus, are you in my head….and can I shape back to normal human form?" I asked, hopefully I can, I don't need to be classified as a monster, even though I did turn into one. High risk, high reward.

" **Yes master Jaune….simply focus what you call aura into your mutation, as for your first question, no I am not in your head, I can't control you, and as I said before master, you command the disease now, I simply carry out and enforce the commands you give. Soon we will grow, and you can conquer, or defend, whatever you want."**

I do as Eximus explained, my shoulders popped back into place, as well as my legs. I look mostly normal, all except my upper arms covered in weird bumps, I suppose that's where my new…..modification will originate. I see red flowing through the bumps of flesh, as if my aura were concentrated in one area. The bumps aren't big, and are easily concealed. I no longer feel empty or feel like i'm under an influence, and I can think clearly now. 

"Eximus, when I grow, spread, infect, whatever you wanna call it, do others….become like me?" I say with a hint of worry, if it really is a high risk, high reward schtick, then I need to be careful on how I use it.

" **No, master is the only one who can control the infection. When the infection spreads, we turn corpses into soldiers, human or grimm, we can have them under our control. It does not stop there, we can also infect technology, allowing us to command it as well. If master wanted, he could make a army of undead. The infected cannot communicate, you can command them, even give them defending qualities, but they will not turn against you master."**

"So…..we can make zombies…."

" **In human standards, yes, however the 'Zombies' explode and spread spores onto the area when they die, allowing us to spread even further."**

"How do I pass the infection, we can't command anything yet, and i'm weak. You don't have an instruction manual or something do you?"

" **Do what comes natural, i'm going to rest. Master, while we can still feel pain and we can still die, losing limbs and such that would normally kill you, will not. It will hurt and you will lose some of your power when it happens, so be careful."**

"So, I get stronger by mutating...this disease. Let's give this a try" I say, as I spot a Security dog passing by, I hold my hand up and focus on the dog. It comes towards me, and as soon as it steps inside the room, the vegetation grabs it and swallows it whole, after 5 minutes the dog returns, infected and mutated, but not dead. So i can infect without killing. That's good to know. ( _Warframe Helminth Charger if you want a visual representation of what the dog turned into_ )

It seems to like me, I walk out of the room, my security uniform now torn due to the mutation, I am in nothing but my combat pants and boots, my upper half exposed to the world. My chest has a line splitting it in half, and it seems to open every now and then. A sign, I suppose my mutation grows and alters my body the stronger it gets. I hear guards heading this way. I'm without weapons. I point in the direction of the sound and my new companion rushes over there, I later hear gunshots and screams. When everything settles down, I head into the hallway, the sight in front of me would have made me sick, but being a mutated creature made this scene look…..satisfying. Ahead of me is my companion, i'll call him Jack. Jack is gnawing on an arm, the hallway is painted a new red, and the guts and intestines of the guards decorate the walls and floors. There is a lucky one, who seems to be crawling away. Before I can do anything, Jack charges ahead and rips him in half, playing with his corpse afterwards. I go over to the half eaten corpse and stab my hand in its abdomen, it later jolts upwards. I take my hand out, and now the zombie begins to crawl. This makes my job easier, and allows me to play around with these new mutation. After all, who doesn't love testing out new goodies. Jack watches with interest, its jaws split open as it spits out a M1911 pistol. I take it, just in case. I've reached the room where Jacques resides.

"knock knock sir, i'm here to pay you a special visit.." I say, no longer being able to control my unexpected bloodlust. I smash open the doors, only to be shot in the chest by a shotgun shell. Normally i'd be dead, if not stunned, but i'm just standing there, unable to move. Im stunned, Eximus speaks out, from Jack.

" **This is your punishment, you can not control what you don't understand. I chose my master, and now you must die!"** Jack positions himself getting ready to pounce. I can move again, all I see is red, and I can't control my thoughts, all I want to do is kill….kill…..kill

"Who sent you…..I know you're the Nidus project, but you don't look like one of my workers."

"I'm your bounty hunter, here to collect a bounty. The one who sent me….lets just say you have some DNA in common." I say, the bumps on my arms glow a darker red, i can't stop now.

I smash into Jacques, tear off his arm. blood sprays all over me, I can't hear his screams, but I don't care, my chest opens, and I force his head in. It chops it off, and I feel myself stronger. His thoughts and memories go through my brain. I see various experiments. It's not my problem, i completed the job.

" **Excellent work master, now then let's leave, we must practice your mutation, with Jacques consumed, you should have something new"** I agree with Eximus, I don't want to stay here any longer. I think of home, my home, my small apartment. Angela should be at her day job right now. The more I focus, the lighter I feel, until I see nothing but orange spores around me. Just like that, I disintegrated and disappeared. the last thing I remember is darkness. I'll have to talk to Winter about the pay.

 **Woo that took a while, by that i mean like a day to write. Let me know what you think. Also reviews are appreciated. Now to answer some, yes i know the chapters are short, it's my first fanfic so i'll stick to short chapters until i get a beta reader and i get use to writing. Jaune is not a self insert, at least i tried to make him different. Again first fanfic, so yea sorry if he seems like a self insert. Also thanks to those who favorited and followed the story, i expected 1 or 5 but got 15, which makes me really happy and gave me the motivation to continue writing.**


	3. Fillers and bar fights

**Hey i'm back again with chapter 3, hopefully it is not to bad. I sortof just lagged behind and felt like i needed a break to get back into the whole writing shtick. Anyway enjoy and follow or fav, i appreciate feedback as well so reviews are welcomed.**

 **I DO NOW OWN RWBY NOR ANYTHING OF SORTS**

Back at the apartment, i'm currently relaxing and explaining things to Angela. I got paid for the job, so all I want now is to relax and kick back.

"So...let me try to understand what you explained. You went to the bunker, decided to inject who knows what into yourself, became a mutated biological weapon, infected a dog who is now your pet, and your new body ate jacquees head." Angela said, almost as if she was trying to keep her sanity.

"Sounds about right, and our new pets name is Jack. He won't hurt you or anyone as long as I don't wish for it. Same goes for the infection I command." I responded in a bored tone, Angela's always been the overprotective one.

"Wow...so what now, you're a biological weapon, i'm sure you'll be hunted down by the military." She says, looking out the blinds of the apartment to see if anyone was there.

"All evidence that points to the infection getting out has been dealt with, we burned down the infected room, as well as other areas. It made me weaker, but it was a sacrifice I had to make. No one knows I was there, or that the infection even existed." I say a little annoyed, this conversation is taking too long.

"I'm going for a walk, i'll be back in a hour." I say as I head out the door. It's pretty late, but I was never one to plan anything to do with time. Most of my contracts were simple, kill someone, get paid.

'Hey Eximus, spreading the infestation...I can spread it to nonliving things right? Don't have to kill anyone to transfer it?'

 **'That is correct Master, although it is easier to infect something dead, you can command the infection to take over buildings and other worldly items. Also, remember that the infection will not kill, if you do not wish for it.'**

'Spreading helps me grow stronger, but what will it do to someone who I don't want to kill?'

 **'We are life master, but also death, what you call aura is augmented by the infection, if you spread it to an ally, that said ally also receives a certain level of regeneration. We can recharge aura and their health. The downside is that once infected, it can not be cured. So if that person were to disobey Master, you could outright kill them instantly.'**

'That sounds...amazingly disturbing. Very well, since we need to be stronger, I should expand the infection. I'll spread it into the nearby woods. We can then infect the grimm and animals inside.'

 **'If that is what master wants, Eximus will do. The Nidus virus will spread and you shall become a savior of lords. With the power you can achieve, no one stands a chance.'**

I head over to the nearby woods, Its trees stand tall and cover most of the little moon light shining through. I check my scroll, yep it's 10 pm. My hand reached out and touched one of the trees. I never unlocked my aura, so I have no idea how to control this energy inside me. I hear it all, the small vibrations from grimm walking, small animals scurrying to safety. Red mist spreads from my fingertips all along the tree. Veins start forming in the tree, slowly reaching out and connecting to the others, the red mist made the leaves from the trees into a dark red color. A rich crimson now runs along the floor. The once colorful and peaceful woods, are now a dark and red nightmare to the grimm, and anyone who opposes me. I hear a grimm howl in pain, surely it's a Beowolf. I hear multiple howls shortly after and sure enough the grimm from the woods have turned into my puppets.

'Hey Eximus, why do you always talk like you're a slave? if anything we are in this together, im sure you can just talk to me normally.'

' **Normal….being a mutation never let me learn how to compose myself as such, my knowledge on certain human artifacts are limited.'**

'True…..you were made though right? The workers, scientist made you, so why did you have knowledge of grimm and such?' after all if anything happens i need to be prepared.

' **Yes, i was made master by one of the twin Gods. One made the grimm to destroy what one brother built. So the other brother, outraged made me out of human, faunes, and grimm together. He made me and as such my task was to kill everything allied with the grimm'**

'yea….sounds like some deep shit. so the infection has grown enough to gain me a boost. Our next move should be gaining information and studying my new found abilities'

' **It would be wise to do such, even if we are nearly impossible to kill, the grimm bitch has her own toys'**

'Grimm bitch?' shit i hope it a normal grimm, after all this could be bad if i have to fight a war. Its why i'm avoiding the spotlight.

' **She commands the grimm, she is the brother's reincarnation. As such she has his knowledge, however her power is limited as she is mortal.'**

'i see…..she's going to be a pain in the ass. Let's go visit junior.' It's been awhile since we hung out as pals and not businessmen.

 **XXXX**

(insert bar fight with Yang)

"Hey blonde and gorgeous" I say, immediately regretting my choice of words. I know i shouldn't step in, but i was looking forward to a drink. Might as well get it over with.

"Who are you?, this doesnt concern you." She says, her eyes going red a bit. She's pretty dangerous, her gauntlets look like a hybrid weapon of sorts. Shit i didn't bring my guns with me.

' **Mast- Jaune be careful around this one, she has Branwen blood. It'll be difficult putting her down without killing her.'**

'noted' well i always enjoyed a good fight, it's been awhile since i worked on my hand to hand combat.

"You see it is my problem, since you've hurt my friend….trashed my favorite bar…..and broke many bottles of expensive drinks. So yes Miss seducing and dangerous, it is my problem." I say, damn i really need to work on these comebacks.

"Well if you insist Mr dark and brooding" She reloads her gauntlets, shotgun shells. Good to know. She will be a hard hitter no doubt. Wait a minute...dark and brooding….ah shit i forgot i was wearing nothing but black jeans and a pitch black sweater.

She launches forward with a right hook, i dodge under and uppercut. She saw it coming and smacked my hand away, oh fuck this is gonna hurt. She hits my stomach and sends me flying next to Junior.

"Rough day?" i ask him

"Just finish it" he responds. I'm more then happy to oblige. i activate my "semblance" and make my fist have more genetic material that'll let me hit harder. I get back up and run towards her. We exchange blow after blow, and finally i was able to land a solid hit on her face which sends her flying into a wall…...and onto the other side of said wall.

"Oh shit…..that wasn't suppose to happen…..i'm sorry Junior." I respond, the leave to check up on the blonde.

"Nice fight. haven't had that much fun in a while. Man you don't know how long i've waited to get an actual challenge."

"I'll…...take that as a compliment, i'm Yang, mind helping me down. Im sortof stuck on this other wall."

"Im Jaune, no hard feeling right? Nothing wrong with a little bar fight" I look back….. "well….a small bar fight for huntsmen...and shit. You know what i don't even know."

"Yea i suppose so" i help her off the wall, immediately after we are grabbed by some sort of voodoo magic that has us flying, i look for the source and see it's another blonde. Well you know what they say, blondes have more fun~.

' **So you're going after a mature woman and a Branwen, i don't know if i either question your sanity, or just accept it'**

'Well whatever' I'm feeling pretty tired, after all i think it's time for a nap.

"You two are coming with me, i hope your ready for the consequences." Ah….nah i never really lived by some rules. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

' **So then…..you trying to smash master?'**

'Damn it Eximus'

 **Hey next chapters done, school started and i'm already dying. Hurray. Anyways offers still up for beta reader and co writer. Review and follow. Now since i be busier than normal i've decided i'll either do 1 chapter every 2 weeks or something else. I don't really know what to do for a schedule. I mean hey it's still getting done. I may do Omakes here and there as we are starting the Beacon arc. I'm opening a poll for what pairing i will do in this story. No harems since it'll be pretty cliche. Once i actually learn how to open a poll XD. Anyways follow me on twitter anto0124games for updates on this story. Or send me a pm for pairings. I'll probably do it an old fashion way and write down how many suggestion i get and counting them all up.**


End file.
